Metal Gear Solid: Death Rain
by Nemesis of Nemesis
Summary: A death raining machine?
1. Prologue

Metal Gear Solid: Death Rain

_Ten years since Big Shell...thats a long time especially for me. Why because I have accelerated aging. Why, because I'm **his** clone. I am Solid Snake and this is what happened at "The Incident". _

_Six months earlier, Unknown Location, United States of America._

_ "_Snake... Snake... Snake get up!" "What!" Otacon yelled

"Snake you need to get up, there's something important I need to show you."

Snake reluctantly got out of bed. Whatever Otacon want to show him it better be good considering its 3:00 in the morning and I like sleeping until 7:00. Snake got into Otacon's lab in the basement of a warehouse which Otacon had bought under the name Jefferson Wain and they somehow payed the taxes even though they were non-profit organization although, it could be from all the idea's Otacon puts through Mei Ling and she gives him some money if she sells it or something.

"Snake, come have a look at this, I think you'll like it." Otacon said from his work station against the north most wall. Snake walked and he thought it looked like the sneaking suit he had been using during Shadow Moses.

"Otacon is this another sneaking suit Mei Ling asked you to give to me?" Snake inquired.

"Actually no this is my design although I borrowed some ideas from it." Otacon replied.

"Well then what the hell is the difference?" yelled Snake. He didn't mean to yell put he is grumpy at this time of night without coffee.

"Well since you put it like that, its a suit with bulletproof material everywhere except in the joints and there is just a thin layer of Kevlar. Also it has four handgun holsters, one on each hip and one right in front of the armpit. There is pouches for any eight kinds of grenades. There is room enough to carry five spare clips for each handgun and room for eight assault rifle or submachine gun clips. There is also an adjustable strap to put one rifle on you back. Oh and there is room enough for five or six different types of PDA type devices." Otacon took a deep breath and continued "Also I've been working on a type of multi functional face mask that can keep track of your ammo as long as you scan it, use night vision, thermal imaging, a short distance MRI scope, a standard 4x zoom, a way to measure your life signs and I'm not going to bore you with those details, and lastly a very encrypted radio and its not a radio but its not a Codec and I don't really know what to call it."

Snake took about two minutes to absorb all this information which was a lot. "OK what does this have to do with me at this hour?" Snake asked.

"Well I've gotten a level 3 priority message from Mei Ling saying that she's heard a very serious rumor that says that Ocelot is working on a Metal Gear that can kill thousands in mere minutes. She and I don't know any exact details but its supposedly hidden at a base in Southern Iraq (because of religious reasons Iraq split into to counties Northern and Southern Iraq) where the U.S. is welcomed with open arms. And..." Otacon said before Snake said

"Let me guess you want me to go check it out and if necessary eliminate the Metal Gear."

"Dead on." Otacon replied.


	2. Discovery

_3 weeks later._

"Otacon why did I take on this mission?" Snake whispered into his radio.

"Well let me see...I asked you too and you said you need the exercise." Otacon sincerely replied.

"Well next time I refuse to do a mission for at least a year." Snake said although he wasn't sure if he would even survive this. "Snake just think you haven't actually had to engage the enemy yet." Otacon said and he sincerely hoped Snake wouldn't have to engage because that meant paperwork something Otacon despised. "OK Otacon I'm going to survey the base one more time then I'm out, got it?" Snake said and he meant it if nothing happened tonight he was pulling out for good. "OK Snake good luck."

Like Snake needed luck, he'd been in the sneaking business for a long time and it was in his genes from the old man. As he walked up on his camp area snake heard guards talking and he automatically went into a CQC sneaking stance as he had recently relearned CQC which he found to be very useful in sneaking up on someone and knocking them out.

As Snake approached his stealth tent (another of Otacon's inventions, it used a stealth camo to camouflage it but you could still see it with thermal goggles. As he neared the edge of a bush Snake saw the lower torso of the guards and they were pretty well armed with suppressed G36's, M67s, and it what it looked like with modified GLOCK 18Ls and he thought that they were they were three-round burst capable.

"There's nothing here except this tent and rations thats it." "No there has to be somebody here, why would somebody abandon a stealth tent those things are really expensive you know like five or six thousand for a single person version." "Damn thats a lot of money, this guy must be loaded this is a four person one."

Snake sneaked up behind one and grabbed his neck then his GLOCK and said "Stop if you fire I'll kill your buddy here then you." The guard hesitated and Snake knew instantly that these people weren't professionals and he none too gently shoved his hostage onto the other guard and knocked the two out. He then threw the GLOCK down knowing that it wouldn't fire because it was DNA coded to its owner so he took the M67s from both and stowed them in his grenade pouches. Snake gathered his equipment from the tent and among them a M9 tranquilizer version and shot both guards with it. Well thats two down Snake thought to himself and that leaves me 58 shots. Before exiting the tent he hit the "Incinerate" button so that it 60 seconds all that would be left is a pile of ashes.

Snake then made his way out to the road and saw that a huge convoy of troops and APCs were being fallowed by a gigantic truck that was twice the size of the space shuttle mover. He decided to follow the convoy.

_3 hours later_

Snake was in aw. He saw in front of him a base even bigger than the one he'd been seeing the last two weeks. Then he saw a bunch of towers around a good portion and figured that the towers were generating a stealth field around the hanger in which he stood in front of . Then he saw what was had been on the gigantic truck...a Metal Gear and this one was in the shape of what appeared to be a tiger with huge array of dishes and guns and missiles on it.


	3. Suprise, not so much

Snake immediately proceeded to contact Otacon after sneaking into a good cover position.

"Otacon I think I'm going to have to cut short my trip out of here." Snake said almost sounding irritated.

"Why...wait let me guess, you found a metal gear?" Otacon replied.

"Damn it Otacon you knew didn't you..." Snake said.

" Yes, Snake I did and before you start yelling at me let me say that I didn't know when it would arrive but I knew it would." Otacon said bracing for the impact.

"Otacon if I could reach through this damn radio I would rip you apart. I've been hot as hell and uncomfortable as a fish on land in this place called Southern Iraq which in my opinion is hell more over than the trenches of WWII." Snake said calmly somehow though he had a tendency to do so when he was angry.

"OK I apologize for not saying something but could you snap a picture of it for me?" Otacon asked.

"I will if you stop not damn telling me everything. Deal?" Snake answered.

"Deal and once you do it just link it into a computer, any will do fine as long as nobody's longed on to it."

"Fine I'll get it to you soon" Snake said shutting off the radio.

Snake snapped Otacon's picture then went and tried the nearest door and not to his surprised it was a magnetic field key card. "Damn it." Snake went toward the other end of the hanger but stopped when he heard footsteps and then proceeded to duck behind some ration crates.

Snake saw the lone guard go by and he was armed the exact same way as the two who raided his camp except for the M67s which were replaced by two flashbangs and two stun grenades. Snake jumped out and hit the guard in the head and uttered "oh" before collapsing. Snake stowed his body behind the ration crates and looted the grenades and rations which, thank god were REMs' (ready to eat meals, just add water) Snake also grabbed a few bottles of water to eat the meals with along with a box of sporks. Snake sat down behind the boxes and ate a meal because he had planned to eat once he got back to his camp so better late than never.

Snake put his trash in the guards pockets and headed to the other end of the hanger and found a small armory and it was unguarded and nonmagnetic key entry and found a G36C which had a suppressor, light, blue laser (visible with all visions except MRI) and 3x magnification scope, now that was a nice find considering that regular G36s had a 3x scope. Snake also took four standard clips and four hi-cap and inserted a fifth hi-cap into the gun. He also took one of the GLOCK 18Ls and several clips. He had the M9 but better safe than sorry because after his clips of it ran out it was dead wait.

Snake exited to something he didn't like to see, Ocelot and a group of Future Force Soldiers armed and holding with 9mm all tracer M8s, all tracer UCP's those likely just out of the factory, TMPs once again with all tracers on the back and eight incendiary grenades apiece.

Ocelot walked up to the Metal Gear and said "Well Death Rain we meet at last. You guard go get the Gecko Gears from the trucks we brought and bring them here. Oh and retrieve the resting guard from behind those ration crates."


End file.
